forever_lasting_summerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadin Michael Hunter
Jadin Michael Hunter. He's eighteen and another of those "regular" campers. He has multiple personalities, but unlike a lot of people with multiple personality disorders, he is able to control which personality appears at which time. He has a twelve-year-old sister named Tasha, and he likes to work out. Personality Jadin is very into exercise. He goes to the gym regularly to pack on the muscles. He hates being out of breath because it makes him feel like he isn't fit, even though when he looks in a mirror, he knows he is. And now onto the more interesting features of his personality. Jadin has several different people residing inside him; but he is perfectly able to control exactly which one appears at which time. He's also capable of mixing two personas together to please multiple people at one time. In the presence of his mother or her mother, he's the epiphany of a perfect son. He does everything he's asked, he helps out around the house, and he acts like a good little boy for their friends. His sister, Tasha, sees him as the protective older brother; not overprotective, but protective enough to be called that. He fires up when he sees Tasha with a guy -- although that isn't too often of an occurrence yet, as she's only 12, but I'm sure he will fire up when that does happen. He follows in his father's footsteps, doing everything his father does or wants him to do. He is the perfect student, following all the rules and studying hard and getting good grades. To his friends, he's the coolest guy around. And to any and all girls he meets, he is the one that they dream about for the next month, give or take a week. When in a relationship, he'll always be devoted. He'll never cheat, or even pay attention to other girls. He's the type that uses the cheesy lines on his girlfriend until they tell him to stop. Likes • Girls • Working out • Camp • Dating • His little sister Dislikes • Being out of breath • Being babied (although he'll go along with it anyways • Being flirted with by girls who know if he's taken Secrets Jadin doesn't have many secrets. He does, however, hide the mom-, grandma-, and dad-selves from his friends. He lets girls see the overprotective big brother bit, along with the mom-and-grandma thing, though, because he knows they think it's sweet. Background Jadin grew up with his parents, his aging grandmother from his mom's side, and his little sister, Tasha, who's 12. He is whatever you want him to be. To his mother and grandmother, a perfect little boy. To his sister, a protective big brother. To his teachers, an 'A' student. He's a mirror image of his father while still holding the cool best friend position for his friends, and filling in the slot of ladies' man for, well, the ladies. His childhood was near perfect. Unlike a lot of people, there's nothing that's really scarred him or made his life a living hell; he lives a good life. There isn't really much of a background to write about him, unless you feel like reading a one-hundred page book full of boring sentences like "Jadin aced his math test on October 6, 2007" and "On his way home from school, Jadin stopped to buy a tiny carton of 1% milk and a Coffee Crisp chocolate bar." See what I mean? Boring. Other Information '''Face Claim: '''William Moseley '''Roleplayer: '''Rachel